


i only care about you

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but not rly bc everyone already knows, i guess, theyre coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: ✕ our grandparents are in the same nursing home and they hate each other AU ✕





	

**Author's Note:**

> a new fanfic of me after weeks of being busy with work (but just as in love with this precious ship) ; I hope you enjoy ; prompt found here: 
> 
> http://ashesinyourhair.tumblr.com/post/101971439959/aus-are-a-problem-i-have

"Are we ever going to tell them?"  
Minhyuk's face was flushed and his lips were so deliciously swollen that Hoseok had to look away as he stepped back, right as the doors of the elevator opened.  
"Not sure.", he said, interlocking their fingers for a short moment as they exited, before letting go for good, knowing that they were screwed if someone here saw them like this. On second thought, everyone probably already knew. Well, almost everyone.  
"They're going to kill us.", Minhyuk mumbled, but he sounded more amused than anything.  
"Nah, they'll kill each other.", Hoseok said with a shrug, reaching out to fix Minhyuk's hair a little because it was a little all over the place (something he personally loved to see, but that Minhyuk's grandmother absolutely hated). "We probably shouldn't make out in the elevator anymore."  
"Why? You love it."  
"I do, but we're a mess, it's so obvious I'm surprised they haven't guessed yet."  
"They'll never guess."  
They stopped in their tracks automatically, because it was just a few more steps until they'd reach the common room and they weren't going to show up together, obviously.  
"See you at the bus stop later? We can go to my place and watch a movie." It wasn't a question really, but Hoseok nodded anyways and Minhyuk smiled happily, blowing him a kiss before turning away and entering first.

-

Hoseok had no idea how it had started. Honestly, nobody had an idea, probably not even their grandmas themselves. The only thing that they (and everyone who'd ever come in contact with the nursing home) knew was that Mrs. Shin and Mrs. Lee hated each other with a burning passion.  
Naturally, Mrs. Lee's grandson had to be the most beautiful person Hoseok had ever laid eyes on and it didn't take long until Minhyuk asked him out for the first time after some intense kisses on the rooftop of the nursing home.  
Almost two years later, Hoseok still wondered how he fell in love with someone his grandmother despised so much.

 

"They're cheating, I'm telling you."  
Hoseok looked up from his bingo card, already knowing what his grandma was getting at.  
"They're just playing like everyone else.", he said softly, gaze trailing from Mrs. Lee to Minhyuk, who looked all concentrated as he tried to fill out both cards at the same time. It was cute, really.  
"He's filling in her card, I'm pretty sure that's not allowed."  
"She has trouble moving her hands, so he's helping her.", Hoseok said, rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, honestly."  
"I don't know why you're always defending them." She scoffed, averting her eyes from Mrs Lee and her grandson to look back down to her card as the next number was called. "I hear the grandson almost failed university. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised me."  
"He only failed one exam.", Hoseok mumbled under his breath. "He wasn't even in danger of not passing the year."  
He tried not to think of the countless hours of studying together a few days before the exams started, trying to get all the information into Minhyuk's head because of course Minhyuk had been lazy again, playing video games (and distracting Hoseok) rather than trying to prepare, but honestly, Hoseok couldn't even complain because Minhyuk looked so cute when he was clueless.  
"Well, you know best, after all you're studying at the same uni. I'm just saying it wouldn't have surprised me, that's all."  
Hoseok loved his grandmother to death, but he couldn't help be annoyed when she was like this, all hateful and mean, and it was one thing to insult Mrs Lee whom she knew a lot better than he did, but another to insult the person who had been his boyfriend for more than a year now.  
Sometimes, he really just wanted to tell her.

Later when the game was over (the winner being Mr Kim who didn't even live in the nursing home but always came to play some bingo) and Hoseok had brought his grandmother to her room, she started asking about his life.  
"Are you seeing anyone right now?"  
It was the one thing she got never tired of asking, and honestly, Hoseok didn't even mind anymore, because he'd gotten used to avoid this question.  
"Your mother said there's someone special and I was wondering why you aren't telling me about that person."  
And even though their parents (who didn't care much for the so called family-feud between Lee and Shin) had known for ages, Hoseok knew she was bluffing, because his mother would never be the one to mention anything about Minhyuk to his grandmother.  
"I'm not..." The words got stuck in his throat and the next thing he heard himself say was: "Actually, yes, I'm seeing someone right now."  
Strangely, there was barely any regret as he sat back in his chair, waiting for the flood of questions that was bound to follow.

-

When he brought Minhyuk to meet his grandmother it felt like the world was going to end. What he didn't expect was his boyfriend being the most charming and loveable human being on earth, making Mrs. Shin fall for him immediately. They left the nursing home after hours and hours of talking (they had to promise to be back soon, because she wasn't done telling all kinds of stories to Minhyuk ; Hoseok felt like she had adopted his boyfriend as her second grandson already).  
"We should've done this earlier, she is actually lovely.", Minhyuk said, pulling Hoseok close as they walked towards the bus stop, their hands intertwined. "I told my grandma as well, by the way. Would've been weird to not let her know. I think she might want to meet you."  
"Do you think we can make them forget about their stupid fight?", Hoseok asked.  
"The thought seems weird, doesn't it? They've always hated each other.", Minhyuk said, lips curling up in a smile. "But honestly, if we can't, then nobody will ever be able to. It doesn't matter though, does it? At the end of the day we'll still be together."  
And honestly, no matter how appealing the thought of peaceful grandmothers was, Hoseok couldn't ask for more than that.


End file.
